


So Good

by Robespierre



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3015344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robespierre/pseuds/Robespierre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian isn't sure how Iron Bull feels about him.  Bull explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good

It hurts at first.  It always does.  No matter how many times they do this, and no matter how thoroughly they prepare, Dorian is sure that there’s never going to be a way around the sting and burn as his body struggles to accept Iron Bull.  But since the first time they’ve done this, this moment of pain has also become one of Dorian’s favorite parts. 

That first time, Bull had seen the tears threatening to spill out over Dorian’s eyelashes and had immediately tried to pull away, but Dorian had clung to him and prevented him from withdrawing.  It had taken a few moments of aborted conversation –

_“Dorian, we have to stop if –”_

_“Shut up, I’m fine, just give me –”_

_“No, look, you’re crying, it’s –”_

_“I said shut up!”_

– for them to come to an understanding.  Dorian had wanted it, wanted to share his body with Bull in every way imaginable, and he had been willing to go through a little pain to finally feel their bodies pressed together in the most intimate, primal way possible. 

Bull had sensed it, somehow, and stopped trying to struggle free from Dorian’s embrace.  He had leaned down for a kiss, but was stopped when he realized that their height differences put their mouths nowhere near each other.  Instead, he had reached for Dorian’s hands and threaded their fingers together before leaning back and just allowing Dorian to breathe through the stretch and let his body adjust. 

_“I’ve wanted this for so long,”_ he had sighed, his voice almost inaudible over Dorian’s shaky breathing.  _“You feel so good.  This is going to be so good.”_      

Since then, it’s become a habit.  As Bull nudges him open and slips inside, he leans down to whisper to Dorian.  It’s amazing – Dorian feels overwhelmed in the best way, both his body and heart full from his man he cares for so much. 

He wiggles a little, stretching his legs out to find the most comfortable position he can to ride out the initial pain. 

“Your legs,” Bull sighs, running a huge hand up and down Dorian’s thigh.  “So long.  Gorgeous.  You look like one of those ancient statues, so hard and perfect.”

“Stop.”  Dorian squirms with discomfort, not from the burn and stretch of his body, but from the words pouring from Bull’s mouth. 

“I can’t help it – you’re just so…Dorian, can I?”  He pauses to watch Dorian’s face, and at his slight nod, Bull rolls his hips oh-so-slowly, punching a shocked gasp from Dorian. 

“Ah, it’s _good_ ,” Dorian pants.  “Keep going.”

Of course Bull, being the contrary bastard that he is, does nothing of the sort.  He simply freezes, holding his body in a long, taut line over Dorian’s.  After a few moments, Dorian can feel the muscles of Bull’s legs start to tremble. 

He knows what Bull wants, and he is _not_ going to give in.

“Dorian,” Bull sing-songs, “Dorian, don’t you want me?  All you have to do is ask.  Just say it and I’ll give you everything you want.”

“I’m not – _ah_ – I’m not going to beg, dammit.”

“You don’t need to beg, baby, just ask nicely.”

“I _will not_ pretend as though you’re doing me some great service by sleeping with me,” he hisses through gritted teeth. 

“Oh, Dorian, don’t be like that.  Come on, let me show you what you’re missing.”  Bull punctuates his speech with a swivel of his hips that has Dorian’s eyes rolling back in his head.     

“Oh oh _oh_ ,” spills from his lips as Bull corkscrews his hips, not thrusting, just moving in little tiny circles that are an incredible tease.  It’s all stretching pressure and it’s just not what Dorian wants, not what he needs. 

But he is not going to give in. 

He runs his fingers down Bull’s back, thrilling in the thickness of the muscle, before turning his hands in and dragging his fingernails across as much of Bull’s skin as he can reach. 

Bull groans powerfully above him, the strain and tease of what he’s doing getting to him now, too.  Dorian can tell from his face that he’s also resolved to be the one who doesn’t break.   

Dorian huffs out a laugh.  The back and forth, the push and pull, the competitiveness of their relationship – this is what he loves about Iron Bull.

And that’s new and terrifying: _love_.  Dorian has never used the phrase “I love you” in his life, and lately, he has started to feel in over his head.  He knows that this is more than idle curiosity, more than just infatuation – he wants nothing more than to grow old with Bull, sparring physically and intellectually, traveling, dancing – he wants everything.  And he knows that Bull doesn’t feel the same way.

Bull takes advantage of Dorian’s moment of reverie to use his free hand to reach between their bodies and drag his rough fingers up the length of Dorian’s cock. 

That’s it, that’s all that Dorian can handle.  He wants this so much, his body _needs_ this, he can’t stand another moment of this tease – “Bull, please, fuck me, please _please_!”

Bull moans but doesn’t say anything, choosing to focus all of his energy on making his first real push into Dorian’s body so forceful that it shocks the breath out of both of them. 

“This is perfect,” he gasps, and in one fluid movement, he rises up on his knees and pulls Dorian’s legs towards him.  It’s not terribly intimate this way – only their legs are touching and there’s no way that they could kiss even if their heights allowed it – but the position is _perfect_ for lighting Dorian up from within.  The gorgeous, nearly frictionless slide of flesh into flesh (made possible by Bull’s liberal use of Dorian’s expensive Tevinter oils) combined with the sensation of being physically dominated (Dorian couldn’t move even if he wanted to) renders him insensible, unable to do anything but lie back and just _feel_.

“Dorian!” Bull groans.  “The way you look right now – the way you feel – you should see yourself.  You’re so damn beautiful.”

“Stop, please,” Dorian manages to gasp.  He has just enough awareness of what’s going on to be made uncomfortable by what Bull is saying.  These are the kind of things that partners say to each other, not casual lovers.  Their relationship is nothing serious, and hearing all of these sweet nothings is disconcerting.

Bull misunderstands him, though, and immediately stills his hips. 

Dorian _whines_.  That’s the only word for it.  “No, don’t stop moving!”

“But you just said – ”

“I meant,” he gasps as his body clenches around Bull without his permission, “don’t say things like that.” 

“I will say whatever…I…like,” Bull says, punctuating each word with a strong thrust.  “Because you _are_ beautiful, and you _do_ feel so good.” 

Bull is staring right into his eyes, and it’s a little unnerving.  He turns his head to the side, but Bull takes him gently by the chin and turns it back.  Bull’s hips slow, and his long, drawn-out thrusts send a shiver through Dorian. 

“Dorian, you’re so gorgeous – people should be telling you that all the time – fuck, I just want to climb to the roof and shout how fucking perfect you are – ”

Bull is doing his best to maintain eye contact with him, and Dorian can’t help but shudder at what he sees in that gaze.  Bull looks _wrecked_ , like something about Dorian has robbed him of his senses.  

This is the most intimate, erotic thing that has ever happened to him, and he doesn’t know how to react.  It’s too much to handle, the gorgeous sensations coursing through his body as he listens to Bull say things that he doesn’t actually mean.  Dorian Pavus still has his pride, and he’s just opening his mouth to tell Bull to stop – for real this time – when Bull moans out his name and says, “Like you were made just for me, Dorian, so good, so good for me, you’re such a good boy,” and it’s like every nerve in Dorian’s body lights up. 

His skin is buzzing, and every place that Bull is touching him feels like lightning is jumping back and forth between their bodies.  There’s a ringing in his ears that is drowning out the sounds of the castle around them.  It feels like they are the only two people left in Thedas.

“The way you take my cock, Dorian – I never thought that you would be able to, and now look at you – you can’t get enough.  And the way you feel stretched around me – you’re _so_ tight, always so tight, but once we get started you take me in like that’s the only place I’m supposed to be.  You’re just _so good_ for me.”

Dorian is lost in it, drawn into Bull’s words like they are the sweetest of wines.  No one has ever spoken to him like this before.  No one has ever made him feel like he’s the most important person in the world.  He tries to respond, but he can’t form a coherent thought.  Instead, moans and gasps escape him as Bull keeps talking. 

“I wish I could keep you like this all the time, stretched out and ready for me, have you waiting for me, naked, in my room just because I asked you to be and you’re so good at following directions.  Dorian, I want to keep you full of my cock because you’re good – you’re _so_ good for me and I just want it to feel as amazing for you as it does for me.”

Bull releases his chin and drops his hand down to gently wrap his fingers around Dorian’s cock.  He makes a loose fist, and Dorian instinctively thrusts into it.    

“That’s it, baby.  Show me how good you can be for me.”

This must be what going mad feels like.  Dorian feels like he could live forever, surviving on just the sensation of Bull filling him up and the sound of Bull’s words.  He never wants this to end.  At the same time, he wants to find his release immediately.    

He’s lost control of his body, and he’s thrashing so hard against Bull’s legs that Bull is forced to release his cock and just hold him still.  That loss of stimulation doesn’t even matter, because Dorian’s entire world has been narrowed down to the slick glide of Bull’s cock into him, pressing just right so that fireworks are sparking behind his eyes.  The sound of flesh against flesh gets louder as Bull’s breathing and thrusts lose their rhythm. 

“ _Dorian_ ,” he groans, “it has to be soon, baby.  I can’t last much longer.  I know you can do it – you’re so good – you have to show me how good you are and come _right now_.”

It feels as though every bit of blood in his body has turned to molten gold and is rushing through his veins, scalding him from within until it becomes too much and he comes, screaming, between their bodies in a hot rush, his spine bowed against the bed as his body writhes in pleasure. 

“Yes, that’s it!” Bull shouts, absolutely _slamming_ into him.  Dorian moans Bull’s name as his every motion sends shivers through his oversensitive body.  He’s sure that he is either going to die or be driven completely mad, and at this point, he’s not sure if he cares.

“ _So good_ , Dorian.  So good for me.”  Bull’s words are almost unintelligible as he grips Dorian’s hips, pushes all the way in, and freezes, his face a strange mix of ecstatic and pained. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Bull whispers, grinding against Dorian like it is somehow possible for them to become even closer, “fuck, Dorian, I…I love you.”

They both lie there, catching their breath for a few moments.  Dorian regains some of his wits, and he manages to stroke one shaking hand up and down Bull’s back.  Ever the considerate lover, Bull separates their bodies gently and pulls Dorian against him, rearranging their limbs to suit his purpose, ending up on their sides with Dorian’s back pressed to his chest. 

They’ve been drowsing in silence long enough that Dorian feels like he could sleep when it hits him. 

“ _Did you say that you love me?_ ”

Bull sighs.  “That’s not the way I wanted to break it to you, but yes.  I do love you, Dorian.  I hope that’s all right.”

Dorian feels an almost hysterical giggle burst out of his mouth.  “Are you joking?  Not half an hour ago, I was ready to call this whole thing off because I’d gone and fallen for you, but I thought that you didn’t think of me that way.”

He turns in Bull’s embrace and lunges up to kiss him.  They don’t kiss often, mostly due to the height difference, so it begins a little tentatively, but quickly turns into a sensuous slide of mouth against mouth that has Dorian squirming for another go. 

“Can I be on top this time?” he stops to ask, giddy with excitement.  

Bull just groans and rolls over onto his back, pulling Dorian up to straddle his immense thighs. 

“I’ll make this good for you,” Dorian says, hesitantly. 

With a swiftness and force that still surprises him, Bull pulls him down so that their chests are pressed together.  “Look at me,” Bull pleads.  “You have to know that I mean this.  I’ve never felt like this about anyone before – I didn’t think I would _ever_ feel like this.  And when I tell you how good you are, it’s not just about sex – even though that was crazy hot just now – it’s about making sure you know your worth.  You are perfect for me, and everything that you do is just so good.”  He presses a kiss to Dorian’s forehead.  “You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I love you so much.” 

The next morning, Dorian wakes when a beam of sunlight crosses their bed to land on his sleeping face.  His head is cradled in Bull’s lap, and Bull is combing his fingers through Dorian’s hair.  

“How are you this morning, my love?”

Dorian, still half asleep, can only drowsily say, “ _So good_.”   

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following kink meme prompt: I want to see The Iron Bull taking Dorian- established relationship, preferably- with a tender kind of dirty talk: telling him how good he is for Bull, how good he feels, and how good he looks, in the filthiest way possible until he's completely overwhelmed.


End file.
